It's On Me
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. It's David's birthday and he's of age to drink. I kind of theorized that the age for drinking is lower in the anime. Short and sweet. For PokemonOtaku0909.


**Brief A/N: This is a late birthday one-shot for my friend and collaborator** **PokemonOtaku0909** **. He is my collaborator because he is helping me with "Rising Hunters", which I haven't abandoned. David is his OC and you'll recognize mine. So, yeah. I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **It's On Me**

(Sunyshore City. Third person P.O.V.)

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" a pink-haired woman says.

"Abomasnow, Ice Shard!" a black-haired girl says.

The Lucario belongs to the pink-haired woman, Maylene and Abomasnow to Candice, the black-haired girl. Currently, they are testing Maylene's pupil Eileen on her defense. Eileen is in a black gi; her shirt is green and her belt has a green stripe running through it. They are in Sunyshore because they want Eileen to battle Volkner.

Eileen dodges by doing a back flip.

"Ice Shard, again!" Candice says.

"Aura Sphere, full power!" Maylene shouts. Both Pokémon fire their attacks at the trainer who is blindfolded.

A smirk forms on Eileen's face as she concentrates and charges her own spheres. She fires one in Lucario's direction and one in Abomasnow's. There is an explosion.

"Vaporeon, clear the air with a Water Gun," a blond trainer says.

Vaporeon complies.

* * *

(Volkner's P.O.V.)

I didn't want an explosion in my gym. Mew knows how many times Flint's nearly set the place on fire. I watch the smoke clear and notice an aura shield that's from Lucario and Maylene.

"Wow, talk about some kiai!" Candice cheers. Maylene nods.

"Now let's see how your hand-to-hand is," Maylene says, cracking her knuckles.

"Stop," I say, calmly. Eileen takes off the blindfold and my coworkers stare at me.

"Thanks, Volkner. Candice, Maylene, can we take a break?" Eileen says as Vaporeon approaches her.

"What's wrong?" Maylene asks.

"Look, you've been working since 2 pm and it's almost 8. Eileen may be an adult now, but she's still human," I say, folding my arms. When Maylene and Candice are together, Mew knows what'll happen.

Eileen returns Vaporeon and takes her Pokégear out of her bag.

"Sorry about that, Volkner. I think I got a little carried away," Eileen says, sending a message.

Maylene and Candice return Lucario and Abomasnow.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, by the way. My parents don't want me having an apartment, yet," Eileen says.

"No sweat. Why don't we get a drink?" I say.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Candice says. Maylene nods.

"Can my friend David come?" Eileen asks. I scratch my head.

"You mean the guy who treated you on your 18th birthday?" Maylene asks. Eileen nods.

"Sure, tell him to meet us at the bar. I'll drive," I say, fishing my car keys out of my pocket.

* * *

(A little while later, Eileen's P.O.V.)

I can't believe I get to see David!

"Try not to order 'Trial by Fire'," Candice says.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's a drink with Cheri Berry liquor and Tamato Berry juice. It's garnished with Razz Berry shavings," Maylene answers.

"Sounds like Flint's kind of drink," I say.

"That's because it is," Volkner says, slamming the brakes.

"Damn," he says. That's the first I've heard Volkner swear.

"Some idiot just cut out in front of us," Maylene says, turning to me.

"It doesn't matter. We're here," Volkner says. We meet up with David and I notice his hair doesn't have as much dandruff as it did last time.

"Happy birthday, David," I say to my friend.

"Thanks!" he says. We go in and I realize that there are two familiar figures. One I can tell is Cynthia and the other is…

"It's Alder," David murmurs.

"Cynthia's here, too," Candice says. The 2 notice us and come to our table.

"Well, Cynthia, are you going to introduce me?" Alder asks.

"They can do that themselves. I think you've met Maylene before," Cynthia says. Maylene nods.

"I'm Candice and I'm from the Snowpoint Gym!" Candice says.

"Volkner. Sunyshore," Volkner says.

"I'm David, and I'm from Hearthome," David says.

"I'm," I begin.

"You're Eileen. Originally from Viridian City out in the Kanto region but moved to Veilstone a while back. Is that correct?" Alder asks.

* * *

(Cynthia's P.O.V.)

Eileen nods in response. I think she's a little nervous.

"Care to join us?" David asks.

"David, you can't just ask 2 champions to join us for drinks," Candice says.

"Why not?" Alder says. We take the extra chairs and I look at the menu.

"Bummer. No 'Tropical Burst'," Eileen says. Tropical Burst is a drink that's usually served in Kanto because of its rare ingredient: coconuts.

"Why not get 'KO'?" Maylene suggests.

"Smoke on the Ice?" Candice chimes in.

"Shocking Twist?" Volkner says, bored.

I smile and whisper in the trainer's ear. Her eyes widen.

"They have that?" she asks. I nod.

"Are we ready to order?" a waitress says. We all flash our IDs and get some food before we get our drinks.

"So, what'd you recommend?" Volkner asks.

"You'll see," I say, smirking.

"Drinks are on me," Alder says.

"Alder, that's very sweet of you. I think the girls you're trying to be sweet with are a little too young for you," David says.

Eileen blushes slightly.

"Good one son!" Alder says, clapping him on the back.

"Alder's a grandfather," I say, informing them. After we eat, our drinks arrive.

"I have the Shocking Twist, Liquid Steel, a KO, Smoke on the Ice, Sweet Rain and 2 vanilla Nomel blasts," the waitress says. Everyone takes their drink.

"Ice cream with a daiquiri. Thanks for telling me about it, Cynthia," Eileen says, taking a sip.

As the night goes on, Flint comes over and gets his Trial by Fire and Eileen and I end up getting two more vanilla Nomel blasts.

* * *

(11 pm. Eileen's P.O.V.)

I told David about my feelings about being heartbroken. Ash turned me down, trying to figure out what romance has to do with training. Gary, meanwhile is finally dating Leaf.

"How about this?" David says, pulling me in closer.

Our lips meet and his taste so sweet, like Pecha Berries.

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed it! By the way, "Smoke on the Ice" is a parody the song "Smoke on the Water" and it's a spicy drink on the rocks (with ice) for Candice. The others I made up. Liquid Steel is made with Chesto Berries and is served in a metal bottle (courtesy of Byron), Shocking Twist is Sitrus Berries (courtesy of Volkner), Sweet Rain is supposed to be like an apple ale, "KO" is Kelpsy Oran and Tropical Burst is supposed to be** **piña** **colada.**


End file.
